Stop That Wedding!
by mednin
Summary: Stiles received an invitation; "You are invited to the wedding of Mr. Derek Hale and Ms. Jennifer Blake". Well, that was unexpected and unwanted. What can he do to stop it?


Stiles has done some pretty shitty things.

Like that one time he scared Scott in the middle of the night to find a dead body, left Scott in the forest (granted, he didn't want Scott to get in trouble- but he sometimes feels like he should've said something to his dad), only for his best friend to turn into a werewolf. Or getting his father drunk for information, resulting in the topic of how much his dad misses his mom.

He misses her too. To this day he still has panic attacks from time to time.

Or for ignoring Erica when she used to have terrible seizures, hardly noticing her at all in the first place. He's seen her picked on, but he didn't even stand up or console her. She was strong and he only paid attention to her when she was a werewolf. And now she's dead because of some stupid Alpha pack with a superiority complex. He should've worked faster. He should've been better.

Despite this, Stiles wasn't all bad. He helped Scott despite being ditched by him for Allison constantly, hell even being his freaking delivery boy when Chris was watching Allison like a hound on its prey. He saved Lydia's life when Peter threatened to kill her. He does his best to do the right thing.

Which is why he was surprised when he opened the letter he received this Saturday afternoon at exactly 2:05 p.m. on his bed;

"Mr. Derek Hale & Mrs. Jennifer Blake request your presence to attend their wedding on the 5th of August at the Beacon Hills woods near Mr. Derek's estate at 7:00 p.m."

Apparently Stiles has done something really shitty to deserve this letter.

The first week he was moping and thinking of a way to sabotage the wedding, locking himself in the room most of the days. Trying to be inspired with an idea, he searches constantly on the internet and watches plenty of movies that have to with the scenario he's in sort of, like _The Wedding Song Writer _and_ I Don't Want My Best Friend Married_. He takes more Adderall than usual and he comes up with solutions that aren't the best.

He could kill one of them; though the odds of him succeeding and not being killed are low if by some chance he did succeed, then he would feel shit loads of guilt.

He could tell the pack why he thinks there should be no wedding, but why should he when no one ever really _listens _to him in the first place. Scott is hopeless, Boyd doesn't like him, Isaac is practically Scott's best friend, Lydia is too hung up on Jackson who came back from England, Jackson's a douchebag, Allison is too busy with Scott, and so on and so forth. Plus, they'll question him as to _why _he wants to stop this disaster from happening.

Luckily, he still has a couple of more weeks before the wedding happens to gather his thoughts and to save his nice English teacher from making the worse decision of her life. I mean, just look at Derek: he threatens people all the time, puts the lives of _teenagers_ in danger (even if they chose to become werewolves-but that's not the point), threatens Stiles more than a werewolf howling at the moon (pun intended), gave Scott a tattoo while having him hold his best friend down (it's a miracle he didn't pass out), saved him when Isaac from murdering him, tries to protect him from the Kanima, gives him information on werewolves, forgives him for turning him into the police (at least he hopes), cares about his pack, puts his life on the line for his friends, and….wait, what?

He's not supposed to say that! He's trying to protect his caring English teacher from this man who has probably never experienced a "positive attitude".

Holy shit…

"I'm in love with Derek Hale" and with that said he falls asleep, face down on his pillow still thinking of what he just realized.

July 30, 2013 at 5:00 p.m. he pulled up his car in front of Derek's apartment. His English teacher Jennifer Blake is, thank God, still living at her own place since she believes in moving in together after marriage. And, according to Allison, Derek and her are avoiding each other for this week since his teacher thinks that the wedding will be "even more special that way".

He doesn't know why he's doing this or why he's even here. Nevertheless, he rings the doorbell and to his luck, the Mr. Fiance-himself answers the door.

"Hey Der-

Before he finishes his sentence, the door is slammed shut in his face. Stiles mouth is opened and is faking hurt (somewhat) that Derek would do this to him.

He keeps knocking on the door; no answer.

"Derek, if you don't answer, I'm just going to keep on knocking!" he shouts. No answer. So he keeps knocking for three minutes straight until Derek opens the door;

"You better go away or I'm going to rip your throat out-

"With your teeth?" Stiles asks with a grin.

"Shut up. Now what the hell do you want?" Derek asks impatiently.

Stiles's face turns into a frown and a serious expression is on his face; "May I come in…please?"

Derek is shocked. This isn't the Stiles he normally knows. When the hell does he ever use the word "please" seriously and when the hell is he even serious despite when researching or coming up with plans.

Derek opens the door and motions for Stiles to come in. Stiles enters the apartment and he sees green walls, a T.V., and a couch. He sees some other doors and assume that one's for his bedroom, one's for his kitchen, one's for his bathroom, and etcetera.

"May I?" Stiles asks motioning towards the couch.

Derek just nods and Stiles sits right in the middle.

Derek stands up in front of him and repeats his question of why Stiles is here.

He hears his heart rate pick up to massive peaks. He doesn't know what's going on and the talkative boy, for once, is hesitating on what he's going to say.

"Are you alright?" Derek asks, feeling nervous for what Stiles is going to tell him.

"…uh…" Stiles is trying get the words out. His pounding heart and his brain are not giving him his general power with words.

"uh D-D-D-Der..Der…um… I j-just wanna…s-s-s-ay that-

"Just spit it out!" Derek is getting highly impatient now; he's worried if there's been another alpha attack or if everything's okay.

Closing his eyes, squeezing his eyes shut together, ignoring the aching pounding of his heart he shouts "DEREK, I LOVE YOU!"

Derek's eyes go wide. He wasn't expecting that. His own heart is beating fast too. Stiles loves him? How's that even possible?

Derek passes while Stiles's eyes watch Derek passing left and right, as if in deep thought. It's silent for two minutes. Two minutes of torture, anticipation, hope, despair, preparation, and much more.

"Stiles I-

"Well, I came here to tell you that. I'll see you at your wedding and sorry for showing up unexpectedly with that kind of news. Have fun!" Stiles says and stands up hurridly, trying to run to his car for any second he knows he's going to cry.

Only to be pushed back down by Derek's right hands, forcing Stiles to sit back down on the middle of the couch. Stiles looks up at Derek and it takes _another _two minutes before Derek finally says something.

"Stiles, I'm sorry. But I'm in love with Jennifer".

God dammit. God fucking dammit. He knew it. He just fucking knew it. A part of him had hope; that _maybe _there was a chance, _maybe _Derek felt the same way, _maybe _Derek wanted him to confess first, and _maybe_ he'll get luck on his side.

But nope; fucking hope with its beauty and charm strikes down Stiles once again. God damn you in your unnecessary moments.

"I think of you more as a friend. You're a great person Stiles and you have helped Scott and I a lot but I just don't feel the same way I feel about Jennifer."

Ouch.

"That's okay, I just thought I should come by to say something before anything happened. I'm sorry to put you in this uncomfortable situation." He says with a false smile, surprised he's not stammering and crying…yet.

Derek sat down on Stiles's right and looks him in the eyes.

"I appreciate your feelings and I'm honored. You're funny, as much as I hate to admit it, good-looking, caring and kind of like-

The room becomes quiet instantly. Both mens' eyes avoiding each other. Stiles can't help it. He did his best, really he did, but hearing him be compared to Ms. Blake, he couldn't hold back.

He closed his eyes and just started crying, holding his right hand to his mouth. He couldn't control it, no matter how hard he tried, because when he tried the hardest, that's when he started crying the most.

He tried to get up and leave but Derek pulled his arm and forced Stiles to sit back down, drawing him into a hug. Not generally in Derek's personality to hug people, but he'll make an exception.

This just causes Stiles to cry even harder, if that's even possible. Crying how he's not that special someone for Derek, crying that he isn't the one that can have Derek smile the most and vice-versa, crying that he'll have to eventually let go of Derek, and crying much more Derek related situations that will never happen. He's knows he's being selfish, but he just wants to think about himself for just one moment.

An hour has passed and Stiles is on his way home. Derek said that Stiles is still welcomed to the wedding and how it would mean a lot to Derek if he came, but it was his decision and understands if he can't make it.

Stiles pulls up to the driveway and enters his house. He sees his dad eating some bacon; so Stiles goes over there, takes the bacon, and eats it himself. His dad knows that he shouldn't eat the stuff all the time and right now Stiles really needs some bacon.

The Sheriff was about to protest, but one look from his son told him enough. He got up from his chair and hugged the sitting Stiles. There are some things that his dad just gets, and this is one of them. Stiles drops the bacon on the table, stands up, and hugs his dad back.

Perhaps Stiles hasn't done too many shitty things if he has an amazing father like his.

**AN: This was my first teen wolf fanfiction, and it was hard! It took me days to write this! I wrote this fanfiction because I didn't see a lot of Ms. Jennifer Blake written in any Sterek fanfictions (or maybe I'm looking in the wrong place). I just wanted to try to add something unique and contribute to Sterek fanfiction. I hope you all enjoyed it and please review! :)**


End file.
